This invention relates to a lever locking device and particularly to a transmission shift lever locking device for motor vehicle applications.
Automobile manufacturers are evaluating devices which lock automatic transmission shift levers in certain operating modes. This invention is directed toward a design for such a shift lever interlock device. The present invention employs an electrically energized solenoid coupled to a pivotable locking member which is mounted on the outer transmission housing in close proximity to a transmission mounted shift actuating lever. The transmission mounted shift actuating lever is coupled to an operator actuated gear shift lever through remote actuation means such as a cable, rigid linkage or any other known method. The solenoid locking member engages a slotted engaging notch on the shift actuating lever which prevents the gear selection from being changed, for example, out of the "park" position. The solenoid locking member can be activated to disengage the engaging notch, thereby permitting free movement of the shift actuating lever. The system can be designed to lock the shift actuating lever when the solenoid is energized or de-energized, depending on the requirements of the vehicle manufacturer.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, means for properly locating the solenoid interlock device during installation are provided to allow orientation and alignment of the locking member. The locking member must be aligned to properly engage the engaging notch of the shift actuating lever when the vehicle transmission is set in the park (or other) position.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.